User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Poptropica: The End Of Poptropica!
Prologue ???: We'll unleash the armies of every single monster out there. Then, once everyone is one of whatever monster they become, the world will be dominated. Not even the heroes of Poptropica will stop us. ???: Do you promise that nobody will get hurt? Anyway, what do you want to be unleashed...... ???: I'm not promising anything, doctor. But, unleash anything you have. I would love to see the look of fear in their eyes as they see their friends becoming monsters forever. ???: No. I won't do it, you're not making me! ???: If you won't cooperate, then I guess I'll have to just do it the hard way. I'm pleased that you've made useful mind control devices, now I just have to have you as my servant. Come here. ???: No! Please no! Don't........ ???: Now the fate of Poptropica is in my hands. There won't be anyone to stop me, not even my pathetic employee's. Chapter 1: The Investigation ???: I knew this device was created by a scientist...... but a personality switcher? Something's wrong. Detective: Yes, it'll either turn someone good, evil, or a mix. You need to find the Poptropica heroes at once and see if they can help. Harvey was kidnapped last night, along with a few things we could call abnormal. ???: Define abnormal, as in...... what kind of abnormal. I know the definition, but explain more in detail. Also, it would be very helpful if you could name the heroes. For a detective, you lack detail. Detective: Ghosts, vampires, zombies, werewolves, demons.......... and robots. Super Hawk, Shaky Noodle, Moody Eel, Rough Fang, Gentle Onion, Orange Dragon, Silver Flame, and Dangerous Noodle. Why do you want to know? ???: Not to alarm you or anything, but I am a demon, a good one. I'll help with this machine soon. The heroes though, I'll meet them when I get the chance. Detective: You're a spy, aren't you!? Help! ???: No you idiot! I told you I'm good! I just have my quirks, which are rare. Detective: Anyway, find them! They each have a special power. Let's hope you can investigate them too. You can leave, demon. ???: Negatory, I need to stay here. They'll meet me soon, I just know it. Detective: You really want to stay with this thing? Alright, don't say I warned you. ???: I've been through bigger things. This is nothing. Detective: Oh. So once we meet those heroes, what do you plan to do? ???: What do you think? I'll help them however I can. Detective: Now that I know you're truly good, I can trust you. ???: You, however, are not. You're working for that creep; therefore, I need to see if this machine actually works. You're my new test subject. Detective: Test subject? What are you talking about? ???: I test for a living, I abduct humans on the street and make them go completely insane, or I just see how they can cope with simulations. This situation, however, is different. You're the spy, not me. So what are you? Detective: Someone that will transform into a monster! You've got to help me! ???: I will. I promise. Chapter 2: Return To Erewhon? Lady: You guys are here again, at last. We've redecorated and remodeled the place since Dr. Jupiter destroyed it and used it for his evil plans. Mr. Smith is our new manager and director here now. We've hired new scientists as well as psychiatrists to help with the prisoners. ???: You've made it! Welcome to the new and improved Erewhon! I'm Mr. Smith, and I will lead you through the building to the wreckage, along with a person who really wants to meet you. Follow me. Super Hawk: Why do I feel like I know this man? Could he be a friend of mine? Shaky Noodle: I don't know, maybe you know him from another world. Rough Fang: Or, he's an alien ready to corrupt our minds! Just look at the mask he's holding! Gentle Onion: Keep it cool guys, he's a regular person. Silver Flame: Sure..... and then he turns us all into freaks shouting for their 'mummies'. Mr. Smith: I can hear you. No, I'm not a freak or an alien. I actually do relate to Super Hawk, but I don't understand why she doesn't remember. But, the person you're about to meet is different and a good friend of mine. Rough Fang: Is he lactose intolerant? Mr. Smith: No, he isn't. I'm sure you'll like him once you meet him Rough Fang. Moody Eel: Sir, what does this have to do with the wreckage? Mr. Smith: It's something to do with the machine that is wrecked, a personality switcher. My partner, who you're going to meet, is working on it now. He's a scientist. Rough Fang: I though you said'' I'd'' like him, not Super Hawk. Shaky Noodle: Yeah, science is her thing. Mr. Smith: You'll all probably like him eventually. Anyway, just go through the door over there and he'll be in there. - In the room- Gentle Onion: Is there a reason why it's so dark? Dangerous Noodle: It's also really cold in here. Someone try and find the AC. Orange Dragon: Guys, look....... it's him. It's faint, but I can make out two blood red eye's. ???: It's dark, it's cold, my eye's are blood red. What are you all thinking? Ugh, I'll turn on the light. They're there for a reason! *light turns on* Shaky Noodle: Who are you anyway? ???: I'm Peter. I'm glad to meet all of you. So, any questions before we begin investigating? Rough Fang: You're British? Where's your red coat and tea? More importantly, where's your TARDIS? Peter: Tea is in the corner of the room, have some if you like; hot or cold. Red coat, however; I don't have one. The TARDIS is on a keychain with the rest of my keys. I'm not much of a sarcastic person, so I'll answer honestly. Super Hawk: Oh. That's good to know. Chapter 3: Monster Discoveries Peter: The machine can change people and personalities alike. Be careful when examining. Moody Eel: How can it change people? Peter: It has a conection with the machine that's turning everyone into monsters and robots, a similar effect is happening here. I had just saved Mr. Smith back there from an accident. He has the mask because he feels that it's comforting. I yanked the mask off in time just before the machine shot him. He's fine as of now. What you people call 'people in gas masks crying for their mummies' and 'aliens' are correct in his case, and in mine too. A loud bang is heard as well as voices and screaming, Peter leads the heroes into a small hiding place. Holmes, who is on a cart to wheel him around, and several soldiers come in with strange looking guns, in their grasp, the soldiers shove down Mr. Smith. Holmes: Where are the heroes!? You told us they were here! Mr. Smith: I think they may have left early to stop your leader. You'll never convert them, ever! Holmes: But we can convert you. Soldiers! Drag him to the ship, he'll be converted then. After that, we grab the guant looking scientist as well. Search the place! Clark Smith, by order invested in me, you are arrested and shall be converted into our slave! Peter: I think he get's the picture. Clark: Yeah, I do. Protect those heroes for me, and give them our present, alright? Peter: You're going with them? Clark: Yes...... I am. Holmes: Present? Search for that as well, they may be planning something- Holmes suddenly is disabled, or rather stabbed by a blue blade to the screen. Clark yanks out the blade and swings his blade to the soldiers in a graceful fury. After all the soldiers are defeated as well as Holmes, the heroes come out of their hiding place. Clark: Easy to fool. Anyway! Presents! Each of you will be given a special ability unlike your normal abilities. I hope you like them. Clark and Peter hand each of the heroes a small box. The heroes could only stare at the boxes before opening them. Dangerous Noodle: Wow! These are amazing..... I suddenly feel like the abilities are pretty cool, like ice! Orange Dragon And I can shape shift into a dragon now! Shaky Noodle: Wait, where's Super Hawk? Gentle Onion: She must have been taken by the fleeing soldiers! Clark: I see..... and these powers will help you greatly in battle, don't worry. Chapter 4: Keep Running...... Super Hawk wakes up in a huge metal dome of some sort, and she suddenly see's a something approaching her. A robot. It scan's her at walks away, with Super Hawk not being able to say a word. Robot: Subject compatible. ???: Good. At least she'll be useful, I for one have her memories. Super Hawk: Who are you!? ???: You'll find out soon enough, once your friends arrive, I'll have them all converted. Harvey is doing just fine making the michrochips. Then, I'll have the scientist from Erewhon make an attena that will reach across every part of the world...... we all know what happens then. Robot: Two cores were found in space! We're bringing them to you now. Two robot's appear with two robotic sphere-like cores, one with a yellow eye, and one with a blue eye. Each of them were placed on the ground, Super Hawk picked up the blue one and smiled. Wheatley: What are we here for? Let me guess..... more testing? Space Core: Space! I miss space! Spaaaace! ???: Idiots. You're here as scrap. We're using you for parts. Super Hawk: Oh, you don't want these two. They're programming is completely fried, they're not good for scrap. ???: Take her away with the two cores, I'll find something else. Super Hawk takes Space Core and Wheatley and runs for it, running to a darker room in the dome. Suddenly, purple lights start to flicker..... surrounding Super Hawk. ???: Foolish hero. I created a divice that makes everything in everyone's mind's real. Why do you think you know the manager and scientist of Erewhon? Now to start with the others...... Category:Blog posts